Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff, '''also known as '''Scarlet Witch, is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe set to appear in Avengers: Age of Ultron. She is the twin sister of fellow Avenger Quicksilver. She is portrayed by actress Elizabeth Olsen. Scarlet Witch was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Scarlet Witch can be seen on Fury's wall of Skrull suspects in the episode "Infiltration". Ultimate Spider-Man Scarlet Witch makes a cameo in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Flight of the Iron Spider". Marvel Cinematic Universe Early Life Wanda Maximoff was born in the country of Sokovia alongside her twin brother Pietro. They became orphans when a mortar shell hit their house. Years later, Sokovia became a warzone. She and her brother participated in different riots in a attempt drive the foreign forces out of their country. However, all these riots were planned by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in Sokovia and used the riots as cover in their illegal experiments. One day, List, a HYDRA scientist approached them to offer the opportunity to get enough power to drive war out of Sokovia. Wanda was skeptical but was finally convinced by Pietro. As results of these experiments, she won numerous mental powers as telekinesis, hypnosis, and energy projection; while Pietro achieved superhuman speed. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver appear in a mid-credits scene, where she and her brother were confirmed to have not been present at SHIELD's headquarters at the time HYDRA was defeated there and Operation Insight was shut down due to Baron Strucker's actions. Strucker also revealed he intended to use them for an unspecified purpose. Avengers: Age of Ultron Scarlet Witch intially follows Ultron mostly because of her belief that Tony Stark is evil. When she realizes that Tony is a hero, and that Ultron plans to exterminate humanity, Scarlet Witch turns on Ultron and helps the Avengers save the people of Sokovia from Ultron. At the end, she fully becomes a member of the Avengers. Gallery Trivia *After 50 years of appearing in various Marvel publications, Scarlet Witch's cameo in the 2014 film, Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' marked her first ever theatrical live-action appearance. *In the comics, Scarlet Witch is married to The Vision. ** On top of that they had twin sons who would both die, but get reincarnated into two teenage boys that would become the superheroes Wiccan and Speed. *In the comics, she and her brother Quicksilver are the children of X-Men supervillain Magneto. However, this can't be portrayed in the movie because Fox owns the rights to Magneto, Although the family connection was retconned in late 2014. * In ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'', Aaron Taylor-Johnson plays her twin brother. In the 2014 film Godzilla, he played her actress' husband. de:Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) fi:Purppuranoita Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroines Category:Witches Category:Gypsies Category:Superheroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Comic characters